In the past, aircrew mobility and arm reach were determined by placing subjects in the crewstation or a mockup and subjectively noting their ability to reach and see various targets. This approach does not provide a quantitative assessment of reach or provide a system which would allow easy comparison among different crewstations, since results are solely related to one crewstation. Furthermore, obtaining accurate measurements is difficult within the tight confines of the crewstation if a mockup is not used. There is therefore a need for an instrument to determine aircrew mobility and arm reach to evaluate crewstation geometry and control layout, and to determine the effects of man-mounted equipment on an individual's reach and mobility.
The closest prior art patent of which the applicants are aware includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,832 to Kauffmann et al, issued on May 10, 1988. This patent shows the use of a frame located about a seated patient for measuring the strength of selected muscles of the human anatomy for the purpose of analyzing body symmetry. The apparatus includes a sub-frame with force-transmitting tubular members. There is no provision in the device shown in this patent for measuring the extent or angle of reach of the seated patient. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 634,374 issued to E. Stahl on Oct. 3, 1889 shows a conformator for measuring the anatomical shape of a standing person. The conformator includes a movable frame with a plurality of horizontally-extending rods slideable within the frame. When the frame is pushed against the person, the extending rods contact the person and are moved back in the direction of the frame according to the shape of the torso of person. This device is shown for use only in measuring a static-standing shape of the human figure. There is no provision for measuring hand reach or degree of movement of the person. Thus, the closest prior patent art of which the applicants are aware does not teach or suggest the invention further described herein.